


Gambling Ain't So Bad

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gambling, Law hating gambling, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Money, Sex, deals and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Law's being forced to go gambling when he hates it. What will he do if he meets someone there and wins money? Find out.Taking it from my GothicNinjaKitty Fanfiction account, taking most of my stories and posting them here.





	

**LawLu: Gambling Ain't So Bad**

Law sighed out for what had to be the 20th time within the last half hour as he found himself standing in the entrance way of a casino. Now why would someone who dislikes loud obnoxious noises, large crowds, and wasting money especially on stupid shitty bets, even go to a casino in the first place? Friends, that's what. Kid and Bepo, Law's now ex-best friends, forced him to go stay at a hotel room at the most famous casino, Thriller Bark, which was 2 towns away to gamble.

Law did not like Casinos in the slightest; he might even have a burning passion of hatred towards them; after all, most of his hatreds are what casino's offer... His so-called friends knew that too. Even if they knew that, Kid put it to terms 'live a little'. Live a little... ha! Law kept telling them after all the times they said 'live a little' that he was perfectly content with the way he was living his life. Of course Bepo had to mention that the way he was living was not healthy. He was a damn doctor for fuck-sakes! He knows more about health than anyone out there. It wasn't his fault that the hospital he worked for was short staffed and he had to work 80 hours that one week a few weeks back.

There were those times when he went drinking out with friends which leads to having some hot stranger in his bed. That was the excitement he needed and wanted in his life... he didn't need to be Kid, who took all people he meets at bars or clubs and have sex and have the time of his life almost every day of his dam life. After all he's the responsible one taking care of the bills of their house with the money he makes. Now they are forcing him to waste it here.

Law flinches as he hears a loud noise and bites his lower lip. He stared on at the entrance ignoring the concerned looks from passerbys that thought he might be one of those who are so addicted to gambling that he is in rehab but can't stand not to hear the rings of the money machines. How wrong they were... He wouldn't even be in the same town as a casino if it weren't for his friends... Damn bastards knew Law wouldn't be able to do a thing but go and gamble... Those so called friends used his pet peeve of wasting money especially others' and rented a room for him. The damn rule to this casino would be that if someone has a room here, the bill would be 200 dollars more if you don't gamble at least once. Law bit his lip as it was against his moral reasoning to make his friends waste more money and took his first step into the casino.

Not even one foot into the casino, Law heard those horrendously obnoxious beeps, clinks, clangs from those burglar machines and the overall hum of chit chat here and there.

' _Fuck. This is not going to be fun.'_ Law thought and flinched as someone screamed that they won big and the loud victory rings of the machine she was playing.

Law walked around, flinching when he constantly heard screaming of wins and such. It really took all his being to not yell at them and cuss them out for being to loud.

"Better find a machine quick and get the hell out of this hell" Law mumbled under his breath and continued to walk around to see if there is a machine he would want to play. He saw different weird themes... from ghosts to non-real animals, Egyptian to underwater sea, etc.. Law sighed as was about to give up and face the consequence to causing his friends more money than he ever did anyone in his life put together when he saw a machine that caught his eye. A doctor-themed one. Interesting. Very interesting. He walked to the machine and sat down on the very uncomfortable chair... another thing to hate about Casinos. Who would have guessed? He put 10 bucks into it. No matter the rule of the hotel where it forces him to gamble it cannot tell him how much to gamble. The faster this money goes the faster Law could leave and finish that book he started a few weeks back.

' _Here goes nothing'_ Law thought before hitting the one-line-one-bet. Nothing at all, not even a cent back. Shocker.

"To win on the machines like these, you have ta place the highest line bet"

Law looked to the side to see a guy who looks really happy and looks no older than 19 leaning on the machine next to his. Law turned to his machine

"Do you normally go around and talk to strangers?" Law asked out of annoyance and boredom as he also thought that sitting and playing any kind of video game thing is as boring as hell. Law turned to the guy who chuckled and had a grin to match

"Well duh, that's exactly how you meet new friends"

Law sighed at the tone of the guy's voice, like it was obvious. Law hated when people made him seem stupid. But he had to admit that what he had said did make sense in the stupid sort of way. This is a casino, no place to meet new friends. Most people who come here are sleazy, have addictive personalities that could be highly contagious, and would do anything for money just to waste again. Definitely not the people you want to be friends with, not have in your life.

"Stupid" Law said turning his attention back to his game and pressed 1-line/1-bet again. Again nothing.

The kid tilted his head to the side with a confused look, "Why is it stupid?"

Law sighed and turned to the kid with a cold look, "Because I could be a horrible psychopath who is a rapist at best or a killer or anything and you take the risk talking to me _trying_ to be my friend"

"Well obviously you haven't met any of my friends"

"Obviously" Law muttered and Luffy grinned

"You can't be any of those things you mentioned. No one would flat out say that they raped or killed someone in a public place like this. You just proved you're a good guy" Luffy said and Law didn't get the chance to comeback when Luffy continued, "Go on try it"

"Try what?"

"Try the highest line-bet which is 40 on this one" Luffy said and Law looked to him and to the machine. What the hell? Law hit the 40-line/1-bet. Here something new. There were little scenes in these games. The doctor on the screen looked like he was about to go into surgery. Law had to click the right tools for what the doctor asked for his upcoming surgery. Law knows every tool by heart and pressed the right one and it said he was wrong and only gave him nothing not even a cent for trying.

"Fucking rigged" Law said and turned to Luffy, "Would you look at that. Nothing. Now if you don't mind, why don't you go and waste others' money"

Luffy chucked, "You're funny. I really like you. All you need to try is 40-line/40-bet. The highest bet" Luffy said and Law sighed out in annoyance

"If the last bet I made didn't even give me anything back, betting even more money is like flushing money down the toilet. Both are very stupid ideas, but each is the same" Law said and Luffy grinned

"Naw, I bet you will win"

"Why?"

"I like you"

"That won't make my luck take my side. Besides how could you like someone you know nothing about?" Law asked as he thinks there something wrong with this kid

"Cause there is something about you I like" Luffy said

"Why are you hanging over here anyways?" Law asked staring at the screen wondering if he wants to make the next bet or not.

"Cause I am"

"Why? Why are you-?"

"Cause you're hot" Luffy said and Law had a slight puff of pink of both of his cheeks

"Don't you have any friends?"

"I already told you I did, silly"

"Well go find them" Law said. Damn this situation and kid is dangerous... calling people hot especially to a gay guy like him without realizing he was gay. This kid needs to leave now. Hopefully his hint went through this kid's mind, but Luffy only grinned and stayed put

"Well I am with one right not"

Law looked to Luffy and froze slightly. Shit he's cute... the annoying must have covered this from Law's view but... how can someone be this cute!?

"We don't even know each others' names" Law said in a desperate attempt to make this kid leave

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy exclaimed happily and Law wanted to hit his head on the machine, but contained himself

"...Trafalgar Law" Law decided to say back and Luffy looked confused, "What?"

"Tr- Tral- Traflg- Trag- Traffy!"

Law bit his lip hard and turned to the machine. Why won't he leave?, "Really, go find your friends"

"Can't. None are here. My big brother is but I don't know where he is. Usually I do but when I don't he doesn't want me to disturb him" Luffy said and Law sighed. He honestly can't shake him off, "You do know I wasn't kidding right?"

"About what?" Law decided to ask

"About you being hot"

Law blushed slightly and smirked, "You said you bet I could win big right?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to make it a real bet?"

"Sure"

"If I don't win the jackpot within this one bet, you leave"

Luffy looked slightly upset from hearing that, but only lasted a second, "And if you win?"

"We celebrate and have a little 'fun' in my hotel room tonight" Law said and Luffy looked something close to being confused

"What kind of fun?"

Law chuckled, this kid was smart. He leaned to the boy's ear and whispered what he had meant and Luffy blushed deeply. Law bit his lip in order not to be turned on... shit this kid was way to fucking cute. With this bet, if Luffy wasn't gay, he won't take the bet and leave and Law could finally be al-

"S-sure" Luffy stuttered cutely and Law blushed slightly

"So you're gay?"

"Y-yeah , you?"

"Yeah" Law said and looked to the machine and back to Luffy. Law wishes he could win the bet cause he would have money and a great looking guy for the night. Then again, if he loses, he would be alone to read the book and relax in his hotel room. Win-win... no more like win/win-win. Law looked to the bets and saw that the 40 line/40 bet was greyed out. Shit... he didn't have enough money with him either

"Here's ten bucks" Luffy said putting it into the machine. Law looked to him and to the machine to hit the max bet.

As the wheels spun around Law knew he couldn't win and couldn't help but be a little disappointed to not have this cute guy's company tonight, but being alone was what he was content with. Law stared as the machine's wheels came to a stop. Law froze and had wide eyes as his jaw hit the floor. Not only did he win the jackpot but he won the highest jackpot of the machine, 50 grand. Not even the creepy surgery scenes were enough to get Law out of his shock.

Luffy grinned, "Well I guess that proves we are destined to be together"

Law looked to him and back to the machine, still in shock, and Luffy sighed out

"I know I can be annoying and the only reason you made the best was so I could leave. We can forget about the bet and I can... go find my brother I guess" Luffy said and was about to leave when Law got up and grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the machine

Law placed his lips on Luffy's, "I won't let you go"

Luffy grinned, "Great!", they kissed again, and was a little hotter than the last

"Get a room!"

Luffy and Law broke apart and blushed. Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck and dug his fingertips in Law's hair

"How about we go cash that in and head to your room?" Luffy asked and Law grinned as he saw lust

"You are too cute... let's go"

"Yosh!" Luffy said grabbing on Law's arm and Law saw something in the corner of his eye going towards his machine. Law grabbed the wrist that was trying to take his ticket voucher and tightened his grip

"If you dare, your life will be a living hell, got it?" Law said sternly laced with threat. The man ran away in fear and Luffy laughed

"You're awesome!" Luffy said and Law shrugged

"People like that need to know their place." Law said ejecting the ticket voucher out of the machine and left to the front desk to cash it out. Putting the newly earned money in his pocket, he took Luffy's hand in his own and headed towards the hotel room. In the elevator, Law leaned against the back wall and sighed in relief

"Finally out of that damn casino" Law said and Luffy looked to him shocked

"You don't like casinos?"

"Not one bit"

"Why go then?"

"Friends forced me"

"You didn't have to gamble though" Luffy said and Law nodded

"You would have to if they would charge an extra 200 dollars for the room if you don't" Law said and Luffy looked like he understood

"Sorry about that, I don't like casinos either, Ace just dragged me here with him" Luffy said and turned to Law, "Why don't you like casinos?"

"Loud obnoxious and money wasting" Law said and Luffy grabbed onto Law's arm

"Well you just won 50,000$ off of 16 bucks" Luffy said and grinned, "And me"

"True, true" Law said and kissed Luffy's cheek

"So why did your friends think it was a good idea to drag you to somewhere you don't like?"

"Because they think my life is boring"

"Why?"

"Cause I have people on a cutting board for 80 hours one week" Law said and had wide eyes at what he said and looked to Luffy, "I mean surgeon's table... I like to scare my friend Bepo with my tales at the ER and most habits are hard to break" Law paused and smiled, "Especially the ones you don't want to break"

Luffy began laughing, "You're funny!" Luffy said and had wide eyes in amazement, "You work at the hospital!?"

"Yep, I'm a surgeon. Here's my ID" Law said pulling out his wallet. Luffy noticed a big something fell out of Law's pocket when he pulled out his wallet. Luffy discreetly reach down and pocketed it. Law handed Luffy his ID that said he works at the 'Sabaody Hospital' as a surgeon.

"That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed and Law smirked as the elevator stopped. Law grabbed Luffy's arm and lead him to his room. Even before they got to the room, Law and Luffy smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Sh-shit" Law said panting as they found their way into the room, "I've never been so turned on by a kiss before"

Luffy smirked and pulled Law closer, "Neither have I" Luffy said kissing Law again as Law took Luffy's hat off and placed it gently on the chair where his hat currently is on. Luffy ran his hands through his hair, pulling him closer as they made their way to the bed. Law pushed Luffy on the bed and got on top of him causing Luffy to blush. The sighed went right to Law's already turned on groin.

"Fuck... you're are to damn cute for your own good" Law said

"And you're too damn hot" Luffy said sexily rubbing his hands up and down Law's sides as slowly as he could as well as taking off the shirt. Law then quickly took off Luffy's shirt and smashed his lips to the boy's neck. With the few kisses, licks and sucks Law gave to Luffy's neck he was rewarded with moans. With those moans, Law bit his lip before attacking the boy's chest.

"Mmm... Traffy" Luffy said sexily causing Law to buck his hips to Luffy's, "AHH Sh-ngh"

Luffy bucked his hips up and Law bit Luffy's nipple gently and grinded their hips together and Luffy pulled him closer and gasped. Luffy grinded back

"...Ngh... we... sh-should sto-ahhp Traffy"

"What why?" Law asked shocked and Luffy smiled slightly

"Cause I don't wanna come this soon" Luffy said and Law chuckled. He was nervous that the boy meant stop and leave... Law continued kissing, sucking and nipping down Luffy's chest

"Hahhhh... Dammit Law! Hurry up! I hate being teased!" Luffy cried out and Law chuckled. Not the only time he's been with someone so impatient

"What is it you would like me to do? Law asked gently and softly circling one of his long fingers against Luffy's bulge in his pants

"Ngh... Law I want... fuck, I want you!"

"Me? Me to do what? How can I do anything if you don't tell me what you want?"

"Suck me off! Hand job! Fuck me! What ever you want but no this teasing shit! Please"

Law smirked, Luffy was sure one blunt person and he liked it

"Alright, alright" Law said gently taking off their pants and Luffy gasped at the cold air hitting his tip. Law then grabbed the member and started stroking it gently while thumbing the tip

"Ah... Law" Luffy said thrusting up into his hand, "M-more" he begged and Law started pumping hard and Luffy bit his lip and sucked in a harsh breath

"If you liked this as much as you're body is telling me, then you'll just love this" Law said leaning down and licked the member

"Sh-shit" Luffy said and Law took the whole erection into his mouth. Law, who had been so turned on before, had just received the message that it was possible to be turned on even more as he heard the most sexiest moans he ever heard coming from Luffy. Law then heard a deep moan and pulled away earning a whimper

"... Why did you stop?"

Law smirked, "You said it yourself that you don't want to come early" Law said and Luffy grinned

"True, true. Do you want me to return the favor?" Luffy asked and Law shook his head

"Normally I would say yes, but if I am this turned on by you, I wont last long if you-" Law started and cut himself off and blushed. He just realized he just admitted he was weak with this man and heard Luffy laugh

"I like Traffy, you're cute as well as hot"

Law glared, "Shut up"

"Aww don't be worried Kawaii-Saaaaaahhhhhhh!" Luffy bucked his hips up as he felt Law push a finger inside him to shut him up, "D-damn... your fingers... are long"

Law smiled, "Yeah, heard that before"

"Feels... F- good"

"Good" Law said thrusting his finger watching the blushed face of Luffy and added two more fingers, "I assume you like this?"

"... Hell yeah" Luffy said and Law smirked and leaned to Luffy's ear

"Just wait for what's waiting for you next" Law said and Luffy shivered in anticipation as Law slowly took his fingers out. Law took his boxers off and placed his extremely hard cock to the entrance. Luffy groaned feeling the head of it and wetness

"You ready?"

"Ngh...damn, just hurry!" Luffy said and groaned deeply as Law pushed all the way through... "D-don;t give me that 'let's wait' shit... just f- just move!"

Law smirked, "Took the words right out of my mouth" Law said and started out in a slow consistent pace

"Fuck! Traffy Fuck me faster! Fuck! Harder! Fuck! Need more!"

Law let out a small moan which he never did before, not with anyone. God this guy is one fucking hot turn on. Most people who don't have any sort of filter during sex is a high turn off, but this was... this was too hot. Luffy was different, so much different than anyone Law had slept with. This was so good and Law couldn't help but go faster

"Fuck your cock feels so mmm... damn"

"Nnmmm... you're so loud and filter-less" Law said and Luffy had wide eyes and blushed

"... Shit! Sorry... I tried to... fuck! Ah... sorry"

Law smirked, "Naw, I like it"

Luffy looked surprised and grinned deeply and was about to say something when Law hit his special spot

"FUUUCK! That... th-that feels... so-"

"Fucking good?" Law couldn't help but tease and smirked when Luffy blushed and nodded

"I... can't control... f-my mouth during amazing sex" Luffy said and Law grinned

"You don't need to, you're really turning me on when you- fuck what is with me?" Law asked blushed and Luffy chuckled but when Law hit his special spot dead on

"Ahhh... fuck!... W-well it seems like... you have as much control as I do over my mouth" Luffy said smiling and Law bit Luffy's neck

"Mmmm" Luffy grinned, "I'll stop teasing you if you go harder"

Law smirked, "Deal". Law went as hard as could as well as fast as he could.

"Fuck... good... so good... so fucking good" Luffy mumbled out and Law smiled, he absolutely loved when his rough sex style pleasured someone. He really disliked when some people always complained about how he was hurting them even when he said he can get rough.

"Damn it Law, stop holding back! Go harder!" Luffy yelled out in desperation and Law looked genuinely surprised but went harder than he ever has

"Fuck... this is fucking amazing!"

"Glad you like it"

Luffy grinned and pulled Law into a passionate kiss. Law kissed back and felt close to the edge and grabbed Luffy's member and started pumping it and Luffy broke the kiss while his arms are draped around Law's neck

"Sh-shit..." Luffy bucked into his hand

"You close too?"

"Fuck yeah"

Law thrusted one more time hitting Luffy's spot hard and both came hard. Law fell to Luffy's side, and never before had happened, Law could not say one word before passing out dead tired. Luffy did the same thing

The morning came around and Law opened his eyes to the light coming from the window and sat up rubbing his eyes. What happened? Oh, right, he had sex with someone... Luffy. Speaking of him, where is he? Where did he go? Did he leave? Shit... he left his money and wallet on the table! What_

"Good morning Traffy!"

Law looked from his hand that was covering his eyes to see Luffy walk in to the main room with two cups, and Law looked to the table and saw his wallet was right where he left it.

"I made coffee. I like mine with loads of sugar and cream, but Ace told me that most people don't so I left yours black, I could get some cream or something for you too" Luffy said and Law smiled

"Blacks perfect, thanks" Law said and Luffy gave him the cup of coffee he made for him and sat down next to Law.

Law took a sip of his coffee and looked stunned, "So I have to ask, how aren't you limping? I went pretty rough on you last night"

Luffy laughed, "Well my friends tell me I'm resilient when it comes to most everything, I guess sex is on the list too" Luffy said grinning and Law nodded

"So were you a virgin?"

"Nope... but I haven't had it in a while, since I'm sorta-"

"Vocal during sex?" Law asked and Luffy blushed and nodded

"Most people find it annoying" Luffy said and Law chuckled

"Well People always say I'm too rough"

"Really? Huh, I would say 'saying embarrassing shit during sex'" Luffy teased and Law blushed slightly and threw a pillow at his head

"Shut up, that was the first time!"

"Oh, so I'm special? Aww thanks" Luffy said and Law rolled his eyes and drank some more of his coffee

"Oh by the way, how old are you?" Law asked and Luffy laughed

"Best question to ask _after_ sex, I'm 19, the only reason I'm here was because Ace and his boyfriend made me a fake ID. How old are you, you can't be older than 25"

Law nodded, "24"

"Do you want any toast?" Luffy said and Law flinched at the word

"Hell no"

"What? Why?"

Law made a face, "Toast, no, all bread products are the devil"

Luffy laughed out loud, "Traffy's a weird guy" Luffy said and his expression then changed to something Law could not place but he didn't like it, "So are going to go home today?"

"Yes I am, the hell my friends would force me to stay longer" Law said and Luffy grinned as he tapped his pocket

"Well I hope you have a great trip home... I would love to stay but Ace's probably wondering where I am"

Law looked to him trying to read him and nodded, "You too"

Luffy dressed and walked to the door, "Hope we'll see each other some day"

Law just waved and when the door slammed shut, Law felt bad for some reason. Like he just broke up with this guy... oh well, right? It was just a one night stand, a bet, no big deal. Law grabbed his wallet and clothes and other belongings and called Kid

'So you're-'

"Not right now Eustass, we had a deal. I gamble and everything. You better have your ass down there in your car waiting for me to show up and take me home"

'No need to snap... You're lucky that I am here now'

Law rolled his eyes, "You mean you're lucky. I'll be down in 3 minutes"

During the ride, Law kept staring out the window quiet and reserved and Bepo, who was sitting next to him, sighed

"Law, I know you're mad at us for forcing you to gamble by using your pet peeve against you... but you're being childish"

Law glared at Bepo, "I am NOT being childish!"

Bepo shrunk down, "S-sorry"

Kid, who was driving growled, "Bepo you don't need to apologize to him, you're right. He is being childish"

Law glared and just stared out of the window and heard Kid say his last name, "I am not in the mood Kid" Law said

"Trafalgar, seriously did something happen when you were there?"

"Oh you mean being forced to gamble against my will and spend what could possibly be the only money that we have to keep that damn roof above our heads because I'm the only one here responsible for the bills?"

Kid sighed, "Really Trafalgar, what the hell? I haven't seen you in such a pissy mood in a long time, not even after what happened with your father"

Law flinched and his eyes grew dark, "Don't you EVER mention him again"

"You know I wouldn't Law, but it's just-" Kid said

"Law you're obviously upset about something, and it's not the gambling because we know you. Talk to us"

"Tch" Law looked to the window. He had to admit that they were right. This was not him and he even won 50 grand. Why was he this upset? Shit... was he upset because of Luffy?

**Time-skip  
**

A day after getting home, Law was looking through his wallet for the cash he won at the casino and noticed that it wasn't there. He thought he-

"Shit!"

"What is it Law? Bepo and Kid asked at the same time as they were in the kitchen.

"Shit! Shit! That's... fuck! That's gone too!?"

"What's wrong!? What's gone?" Kid asked as when Law gets frantic and nervous about something it was scarier than how he tells about his recent surgeries.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Law yelled and saw Bepo and Kid look concerned. This wasn't like hiim to freak out like this... but... it wasn't like him to go against his own reasoning either. He should have expected that guy to be one of those 'scummy do anything for money people'... afterall he met him at a casino... and he still took him to his room and that was when he

"FUCK!"

"Calm down Law!" Bepo yelled frantically, "Deep breaths!"

**Ding dong**

"Bepo, try to calm Law down. I'll get it" Kid said going to the front door and opened it. He was face to face with a grinning man

"Hey, is Traffy here?"

Kid looked confused, "Who?"

"Oh... uh... I mean Tra... Tral.. Trag...Tralf... Law?"

Kid stared at the older teen in shock and looked over his shoulder, "Oi, Law! Get your ass over here, you have a guest, possibly from the hospital!"

Law took a deep breath and walked towards the door. If it was his bosses or patients he had to act professional. He walked to the door and froze

"...Luffy"

"Hey Taffy!" Luffy said and grinned more, "You look different with your hat on"

Law coughed and turned to Kid, "I have to take this, can you go finish dinner"

"You mean the one you almost ruined?" Kid said rolled his eyes, "Whatever". As Kid left, Law walked outside and shut the door and pulled Luffy to the side of the house

"What are you doing here? How did you know my address?" Law asked as of right now those were the only questions that popped in his mind. Luffy reached into his pocket and pulled out a card and gave it to Law. Law knew it was his work ID

"I went to the hospital where you worked and asked where you lived so I could return this" Luffy said and Law put the card in his pocket and huffed

"Return it my ass, you stole it. Who was the idiot that gave you my address?"

"I believe he said his name was Penguin"

Law slapped his hand over his eyes, "Penguin you idiot. Of course it was him"

Luffy laughed, "You do know that we live not even a mile apart, funny right?"

"Yeah... why did you steal my card anyways?" Law said as he was curious and Luffy smiled

"Because in the elevator, you dropped the money you won. I was sure surprised when you didn't even notice. I wanted to return it" Luffy said and Law looked at him suspiciously

"Then why didn't you just give it back then?" Law asked and Luffy smiled

"Because I didn't think we would see each other again"

"And?"

"And, I'm not one for one-night stands" Luffy said and grabbed the huge wag of cash from his pocket and waved it with a grin, "If you want it, take me on a date or 2 or as many as you like"

Law looked surprised and shock then burst out in laughter where he had to lean on the house for balance, "You're too fucking cute. Seriously bribing someone to date you their money that you could have kept yourself"

"Yep. Why have money when you could-" Luffy started and Law cut him off

"Have amazing sex?" Law asked and Luffy blushed

"Best ever"

"I know. So when do you want your date?"

"You doing this for the money" Luffy said sounding a little off and Law smiled

"Actually I'm not. I wouldn't have had that money if I didn't go gamble anyways. You're actually really cute and I want to know about you more"

"My thoughts exactly!" Luffy said laughing and smiled, "You know if you didn't go gamble you wouldn't have me either" Luffy said while rubbing Law's upper arm. Law just nodded and pulled Luffy into a kiss and kissed his cheek

"You want to go on a date today? It's one of my days off from this week" Law said and Luffy smiled and nodded excitedly, "Alright, come in with me. I have to change"

"Can I change too?" Luffy said and Law looked to him and had a blush form to think he was going to wear some of his clothing. He was a little taller than him and Luffy would look so... cute. Law nodded and they walked to the door

"Keep the money." Law said

"What why?" Luffy asked and Law smiled

"I have a feeling I'm going to want to go on a lot of dates with you" Law said and Luffy remember what he said and blushed. Law and Luffy walked into the living room, where Bepo and Kid were and they looked confused

"What happened?" Bepo asked, "You were so-"

"Shut it Bepo" Law said and Bepo looked down

"Sorry"

"Who is this guy?" Kid asked

Law looked to Luffy who was grinning ans smiled and turned to Kid and Bepo, "My boyfriend, Luffy. Luffy, these are my friends and roommates, Bepo and Kid"

Hearing the boyfriend part made Luffy's grin widen, "Hello"

Law grabbed Luffy's hand and walked towards his room to change fore a date. Law could hear the voices frantic voices downstairs

"Did you know he had?"

"How the hell could I have?

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Law chuckled and looked to Luffy and smiled and they got ready. Luffy was currently wearing Law's black armed and yellow jacket that was a little big on him and they walked downstairs to see Bepo and Kid's shocked faces

"Where do you want to go on a date to Luffy?" Law asked and Luffy smiled

"Movie and dinner?"

"Sounds perfect" Law said and turned to the other two, "be back later"

'WHAT THE HELL?'

Law chuckled as they walked down the street with Luffy's hand in his, "You were right"

"About what?" Luffy asked

"None of this would have happened" Law said and Luffy smiled and walked closer to Law

"I'm glad it did"

"Me too" Law said. If he never pushed that button or made that bet at all he would not be where he was today, on a date with his current boyfriend. He wouldn't even think it were possible that someone could tolerate his roughness and was really cute. Now he was with this amazing guy and he would never had shocked his friends as bad as he just did.

Law chuckled and squeezed Luffy's hand, "Gambling's ain't so bad after all"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I went gambling once and saw a machine that something was telling me to play it and I did and almost got the jackpot if I hit the max bet and thought of this on the trip home XD


End file.
